


happily

by retts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, hint of pain kink, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'liam, you're merely blindfolding me - ouch!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	happily

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this:
> 
>  

'i'll miss you.' 

'don't be silly.'

'but i won't be able to see you.'

'stop squirming. and tell me if it hurts.' 

'liam, you're merely blindfolding me - ouch!' 

'what? what? are you alright? i'm sorry!' 

'i was joking, li.'

liam scowled and lightly pinched zayn’s earlobe. ‘that was not funny, you prick.’ 

smiling, zayn turned towards liam’s hand, nuzzling into the palm and kissing the long fingers. ‘sorry, li. i know you’d never hurt me. not unless i beg so prettily.’ 

the tips of zayn’s eyelashes fluttered as he closed his eyes and sucked liam’s forefinger into his mouth. his tongue drew lazy shapes down the length of it, tickling the delicate webbing between. liam thumbed circles on zayn’s cheek as he let zayn enjoy himself, feeling heat pool low in his gut as he lightly explored the soft, warm, wet cavern of zayn’s mouth. the silk tie hung from the hook of zayn’s ear and over his shoulder. 

liam took hold of the tie and gently freed his finger, eliciting a moue of displeasure from the other boy. he grasped zayn’s chin and turned it sideways, enough so he could kiss the pout away, licking slowly into zayn’s mouth until he melted into the half-embrace they were locked in. 

'ready? no more jokes, zayn,' he said, voice a low, authoritative rumble. 

zayn nodded and obediently straightened, hands hanging naturally at his sides, waiting for liam to do anything.

licking his lips, liam brought the strip of cloth - black, silk, cool - over zayn’s eyes. the moment zayn felt the silk on his face, he leant back towards liam, instinctively seeking his presence, the reassuring denseness of him holding zayn up. 

'i have to admit i was surprised when you asked me to do this,' liam murmured into the other boy's ear, his breath making goosebumps prickle all over zayn's body. liam took his time tying the ends into a simple, secure knot, knuckles brushing every so often against zayn's skull. 'this is mild. this is isn't like the whip, or the paddle, or the candles at all.' 

liam nuzzled into the side of zayn’s neck, tracing the graceful line with the tip of his nose. ‘but then - it doesn’t stay mild at all, does it? every touch, every sound, every movement is heightened, isn’t it? until it’s overwhelming. is that what you want, zayn? just to feel _me_ more? maybe my tongue all over your body, followed closely by my breath, my teeth…not knowing what i’m going to do next.’

zayn inhaled a sharp gasp when liam suddenly suckled a mark on his shoulder. ‘liam - ‘

'i'm going to have so much fun with this, zed.' liam dropped his hands to zayn's hips, dragging him back until there was no space left between them. liam thrust his hips up, lightly grinding his hard cock against zayn's arse. 'shall we begin?'

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love :)


End file.
